Unpredictable circumstances
by Thtweirdfangrl
Summary: Castle has a secret no one know about except of course family. What happens when Castle's military background comes back to haunt him ?
1. Chapter 1

It was a monday and the 12th precint was buzzing with activity when Castle came in. Beckett could tell Castle wasn't himself he didn't ask why it was so busy and he had the lost and slightly angry expression on his face.

"Hey Castle you okay ?" Beckett asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Castle replied obviously distracted.

Its been over an hour now and Castle still hasn't said anything except now he is staring into space.

Castle was pulled from his staring by the shrill ring of his phone but he denied the call and slamed it face down on Beckett's desk repeatedly until the screen was successfully smashed and his face red from anger.

"Castle what's up and don't say nothing." Beckett said obviously concerned.

"I'll make you a deal" Castle said "Your not getting all my secrets for nothing"

"What kind of deal ?" Beckett asked suspicously.

"You spend the rest of the day with me and I'll tell you why i'm so angry deal ?" Castle said. Beckett couldn't help but see the flash of hope in his eyes.

Beckett smirked and said "Castle I have paperwork to do" Beckett said in a light tone and Castle could see the disappointment on her face.

"Leave it to me." Castle said as he got up and walked to the captains office.

Castle came out of the Captain's office 5 minutes later with a smile on his face and said "Come on Detective you're wasting valuable hours come on chop chop get your stuff." And before Beckett could reply he was walking off to the elevator and Beckett was rushing after him her bag in one hand and her jacket in the other.

"So Castle where are we going ?" Beckett asked with a small smile on her face.

"Why just one place Detective ?" Castle said with the first smile Beckett has seen today. "Oh, and Detective bring spare clothes." Castle said as he walked out of the elevator and out onto the busy streets.

2 minutes later Beckett recieved a text.

**C: Be at mine in half hour spare clothes and walking shoes not heels.**

**B: Why walking shoes ?**

**C: We're going to place one**

After that Beckett knew today was gonna be something different.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's short.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Castle.**

When Beckett arrived at Castle's she didn't even have to knock before the door swung open and she was being pulled in the opposite direction. When they reached Castle's car in the basement she realized he had a duffle bag on his shoulder and a look of determination on his face.

"So Castle where are we going ?" Beckett asked and Castle just looked at her and smirked and got into the car, Kate stared at him confusedly for a moment before she go in and the were off.

When Castle stopped the car a half hour later she realized Castle had taking her to a hicking path.

"Really Castle ? Hicking ? When have you ever known me to go hicking ?"

"That's the point detective." He said and started walking off.

It took them an hour to read the top and when they did Castle immediately turned to look at Kate when she caught site of the view. Her mouth opening in surprise and the breath taking view in front of her as she thought how this was worth the view.

Kate heard a photo being taken and looked to Castle and saw him with a camera and taking her picture she was annoyed for a moment before she decided to just go with it. She stuck her tounge out at the camera and then made a move to grab it except he pulled it away looking at her.

"I want to take a picture." She said and he handed her the camera.

She turned the camera around so the lense was facing her and then she stepped closer to Castle and quicly snapped a photo. Castle took his camera back and told her it was time to go and she couldn't help but feel a little dissappointed.

"Come on Beckett next desination." Rick said before walking off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I do not own Castle**

At the next destination Beckett found herself in the woods but it was beautiful, absolutely breath taking.

Beckett looks back to see Castle setting up a picnic blanket and getting food out of the basket he was carrying.

"So, Castle what are we doing here ?" Beckett asks.

"We miss Beckett are going to have a picnic and we are going to have lunch and then we are going to take more photos." Castle said whilst handing Beckett a sandwich. She smiled and accepted it and began to ate it. Beckett was almost done with her sandwich when she felt a splash on her upper arm. She looked up to see castle with a mischievous smile on his face and a squirty water bottle in his hand. Beckett leveled a playful smirk at him and she grabbed her own bottle and quickly sprayed him.

Suddenly, Beckett felt the whole ice cold water bottle being poured over her head as she gasped at the coldness her eyes slamming shut in contrast. When she opened her eyes again she looked around for Castle but found him no where in sight. Beckett got up and looked behind a rather large tree when he wasn't there she went to turn around but she was suddenly being picked up by none other that Richard Castle and he was running and that's when Beckett heard the running water and it all suddenly clicked.

"Richard Castle you put me down right now !" She said whilst hitting his butt trying to get him to put her down.

"You can do that all you want detective but I'm not going to put you down." He said with a lightness in his voice that Beckett had been craving to hear all day and she smiled.

Suddenly Beckett is surrounded by water. Her and Rick are standing in a lake in appears which just glows in the after noon light.

Beckett hears a photo being taken and snaps her head towards Castle who had a camera and was taking pictures. Beckett tried to run to him in the water but failed when she fell face first in the water and taking Castle with her. She snapped the camera from his hands and started taking photos of him. He grabbed he and she turned the camera around and started taking pictures of both of them. Castle threw her over his shoulder this time she was facing towards him and he took the camera snapping another picture and put her down with a splash. _Another picture._ She splashed him with the water with a laugh that showed her teeth._ Another picture._ She jumped on him then took the camera and couldn't resist she snapped a picture and then to both of their surprise leaned in and took the picture. It was quick, feather light, but it still shocked them. She slowly got off of him. Both of them drenched with water.

"We need to get to destination 3 soon." Rick said breathlessly and Beckett nodded.

They left with that kiss in both of their minds thinking.

_If this is love it's electrifying._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I do not own Castle.**

They are in the car driving to destination 3 according to Rick.

Kate had her feet on the dashboard nodding along to the radio. After the song is finished Beckett turns the radio off and turns to face Castle.

"I want a hint." Beckett says.

"Excuse me ?"

"A hint, Castle. You have been driving me up and down the state all day and I want a hint as to why you were so angry and upset this morning."

Castle looks at Beckett out of the corner of her eye.

There is a 2 minute pause when Castle suddenly started speaking.

"I got a letter last night. A letter I'm not happy about. A letter that could potentially change everything. That's all I'm going to say until I drop you off at the precint at exactly 7pm." After Rick says this he turns the radio back on to fill the inevitable silence.

30 minutes later their at a rest stop and Rick hands Beckett her bag whilst reaching for his own.

"Go change." He says.

Beckett furrows her brow but does as asked. When she comes back she is wearing a white dress that comes to just above her knee and Castle has changed into jeans and a light t-shirt.

"Might I say miss Beckett you look stunning." Castle said his voice full of awe.

Beckett felt for her hair to twirl it but couldn't since she had put it into a plait.

"You don't look so bad yourself Castle." Beckett said with a blush.

Castle opened her door for her and then they were off once more.

"Where we going Castle ?" Beckett asked full of wonder and curiosity.

Castle smirked at her and said 2 words.

"The carnival."

Beckett smiled, a full blown smile with teeth and everything and thought _'this wonderful man, this very wonderful man is taking my heart.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I do not own Castle.**

It's 7:30pm and they've just arrived at the carnival.

As they both get out of the car Rick rushes around the other side to help Kate. They walk side by side into the fair and pay for tickets, Rick turns round to ask Beckett a question but she's already run off to the game with the guns and asking to play it with her. He can't risist when she does something so un-Beckett like and she is doing puppy dog eyes at him and when he nods yeah she's smiling. She's smiling like nothing he's seen before.

She is lifting the gun and fires one shot and completely misses and he can't help but laugh at the furrow in her eyebrows that he thinks is adorable and she's scowling at the guns they use.

"And you call your self a Detective, Detective." She turns and scowls at him.

"If you think you can do better I would like to see you try."

She is holding out the gun for him but he shakes his head stepping up behind her and his hands on her him mouth at her ear emmiting warm puffs of air on her ear making her heart speed up and her breath stuttering her eyes wanting to close but she refuses to miss this moment.

"Remember what you told me during that heist case in the shooting range." She nods unable to speak or well not trusting herself.

Her feet move but in the process she is now more firmly against Castle and the guy who runs the game can't tear his eyes off of them staring slack jawed at them. They look so completely in love.

"What did you say Beckett ?" He asked again.

"We could always just cuddle Castle." She says in a breathless whisper, and he laughs and its too much she shivers and it instantly catches Castle's attention.

"Are you cold Kate ?" He aska and she is blushing a furious red.

She doesn't know what to do because now his jacket is around her shoulders and suddenly she is firing 3 times in a row and hitting all the boats and the guy is handing her a teddy and she doesn't know what to do next.

She turns around to see Castle smiling and that camera in his hands again taking a photo. Kate rolls her eyes but smiles non the less.

They're walking trying to figure out what to do next when Castle suddenly jumps up and is jolding her hand and draging her through the crowds towards a candy floss cart and he's already paid and handing her one by the time she realizes what is going on.

"Really Castle ?" She saying in a pretend annoyed tone but she knows she doesn't mean it and she knows he knows that to.

He's finished his candy floss in 2 minutes flat and reaches for some of hers but she pulls it away.

"No way Castle you finished yours this is mine."

"Come on Beckett I hear sharing is caring." He goes to take some again but fails.

He waits a minute before he wraps his arms around her shoulders and she freezes looks at him and he's smiling at her and leaning forwards it looks like he is going to kiss her but then she sees his hand from the corner of her eye and he is trying to take candy floss again. She quickly turns her head and bites him.

Castle screams like a girl and jumps back exclaiming "YOU BIT ME ! YOU BIT ME !" And she is laughing hysterically at his reaction so he grabs her side and he's lifting her up and she's laughing but saying "Put me down." But now there in a photo both and she's sat on his lap in the small place and since when did carnivals have photo booths ?

He's pulling a funny face and she is laughing at him and they continue till the last picture but for that picture Castle grabs her face and turns it.

"Castle wh-" She is cut off by his lips. Beckett is shocked but suddenly she is standing betweeen his legs and responding and running her hands through his hair. _Gosh his hair is soft._ That's not the end of it though as she pulls away to breath he comes following her lips and takes her open mouth as an invitation and slips his tongue inside. They go on for seconds or minutes or hours neither know but someone pulls the curtain back and Beckett jumps back so fast and so quickly she falls over and Castle is laughing at her red face and on the floor and she is just all out embarrassed about being caught making out like a teenager.

They've been walking around for 5 minutes now and Kate still hasn't looked him in the eye.

Castle sees a ferris wheel and he's dragging her off and she is looking at him in such a magical way his breath catches.

Next stop the ferris wheel.


	6. Chapter 6

**I will be moving this story to my other account which is Beginnerwriter16 as I mainly use that one and usually update some of my stories every few days so this will continue on there. I'm sorry this took so long but I forgot my password. Thank you to all the poeple who have been waiting patiently for an update, I will update this story within a few days I promise, I had fun writing this story and it is not over I will continue this on my other account.**


End file.
